ultrafan_cringefandomcom-20200213-history
Ultraman: Knights of the Cosmos: Prologue
Ultraman: Knights of the Cosmos Prologue FLASHBACK Surai, Viranias, Glocken, Deathrog, and Jathar resurrect their leader Ultraman Belial via the Shining Star Drive after his death when fighting Ultimate Force Zero. As Belial slowly gets up, a large, humongous flying mothership hovers over them, and a beam of light projects downward on the ground. They see a dark figure. Surai pulls out his blade, and the figure comes out. “I don’t come here to harm you. So put your weapon down.” said the dark figure. “Who are you!” said Ultraman Belial. “I am the dark emperor, Emperor Kuratosu,” he announced himself. “Why have you arrived?” Belial asked. “Heh heh, heh, I travel many galaxies and conquer them, those that opposed me shall die. I’m currently seeking for anyone who’s hungry for power and willing to help me take over the Land of Light. You must be the Reionic Ultra, Ultraman Belial? I want someone who seems power hungry and will take over the Land of Light, will you join me, Belial?" he asked. After Belial heard what Kurotasu said, he instantly accepts his offer, because he also wants to take over the Land of Light, so Kuratosu lets Ultraman Belial, and the Darkness Five in his mothership and they flew off into the vast expanse of space to plan first. As Belial was supervising his army for practice for planning their next attack. Elsewhere, the sinister emperor smiles as he stared at a devastated galaxy planning his next assault. Belial walks up to the emperor and bows down in order to tell him their next plan/assault. "Belial, it’s good to see you, how’s our monster army,” he asked. “It’s going well, Emperor Kuratosu. I know the next place where we can launch our next assault. The Land of Light.” said Belial with pride and honor. “Not just that, we’ll use this opportunity to have our desire, even better than killing our enemy.” “Yes. I can deal with Ultraman King because it’s been 40,000 years that we had our battle, now it’s time to settle our score.” “Same for me.” as he snickers. Belial came up with a plan, where when they reach the Land of Light, Belial sends all the monsters, he fights all the Ultras and reach the Plasma Spark tower, so he can fight Father of Ultra, and lastly have Kuratosu depower king with a device, and they'll place all the Ultras under siege. They left and head off to the Land of Light. 'Kuratosu's inner monologue' Belial seems to be a very powerful Ultra. We both have similar desires, and hated enemies. But he doesn't know what my true army will be, and who I really am. King will be underwhelmed when he sees my army. *licks his claws with his tongue.* It's been so long we had our battle in the Land of Light. 'inner monologue ended' Meanwhile, at the Land of Light, at the Ultra Coliseum, our main protagonist, the son of Ultraman, Ultraman Bushido is practicing his fighting skill while his father Ultraman, and Ultraman Taro is supervising him. After the first round of training, Taro sets up a hologram monster, this time its Telesdon. Telesdon charges and Bushido pushes him by punching him, he jumps over him and kicks Telesdon on the head. Bushido grabbed Telesdon’s tail and throws him. Telesdon gets launched into the air, and Bushido charges himself and puts his arms in a (+) sign, with his right arm vertical and his left one horizontal. The Telesdon hologram disappears, Ultraman Bushido panted after a long training session. Ultraman Taro was surprised at his status, though Bushido wasn’t putting a lot of force and too much pressure. “So Taro, what does it say on my status, is it good. I didn’t overdo it?” Bushido asked. “You’re doing good, you might need more practice. Don’t push it,” said Ultraman. “I know! I’m trying as hard as I can,” said Bushido. “You should take advice from your father, soon enough, you’ll be like him.” Taro smiled and puts his hand on Bushido’s shoulder. Ultraman Bushido is the son of the original Ultraman, while young, friendly and strong, he's very brave for an Ultra. His relation between him and his father are average, though Bushido can sometimes have arguments with his dad, he still looks up to him like a hero. For Taro, Bushido is a moderate student of Ultraman Taro though wishes to excel even more. Bushido also has a brother named, Spirit, Ultraman Spirit. Bushido is wanting to be a true Ultra hero, though it may be tough, his determination has pushed him so he can follow his dreams. Elsewhere in space, a large spaceship is hovering over the Land of Light, the Ultra Garrison see something, and fire the intruder alarm, there’s a giant spaceship hovering it. Taro, Ultraman and Ultraman Bushido leaves the Ultra Coliseum and heads outside and all the other Ultras were there as well. Everyone looked, and the large spaceship beams down a dark light, and almost to everyone’s shock. It was Ultraman Belial! And he was with Emperor Kuratosu, and the two brought an army of monsters with them. “Belial!” said Taro. “I’m back!” Belial said with a sinister grin. His eyes glow, he spreads his arms and puts his arm in a (+) sign, and fires a Deathcium Ray at Taro. Taro puts both arms over his head with his hands crossed then bringing them down to his side charging up energy throughout his entire body form, the body was shining in rainbow color when filling energy and firing the beam in a T-shaped pose, where his left fist rests on the bottom of his right arm, Ultraman his Storium Ray. The two beams clash, but Ultraman Belial’s uses more force and it deflects Taro’s Storium, hitting Taro. “TARO!” Ultraman yelled. Then Belial sends the all the monsters to fight the other Ultras. All the other Ultras change into battle to fight Ultraman Belial, but like Taro, they too are defeated so easily. As Belial proceeds to the HQ, Ultraseven, Ultraman Zero and Zoffy stand in his way. “Zero. It’s been long since our last encounter,” said Ultraman Belial. “We won’t let you get to the Plasma Spark Tower, and steal the Plasma Spark!” confronted Ultraman Zero. “Oh, I’m not here to steal the Plasma Spark. I am here to take over the Land of Light!” he explained. “We won’t allow that!” yelled Ultraman Zero. He pulls out his Zero Sluggers, Ultraseven pulls out his Eye Slugger, and the three charge into Ultraman Belial, but Belial slashes and Ultraseven jump up, dodging the attack. While Zero kicks him in the abdomen. Zoffy jumps back really far and prepared to fire his M87 beam. Belials notices it and Belial fires his Deathrium Ripper by swinging his arms forward. Zoffy gets hit, and Belial pushes Zero and Seven, then mortally wound them. Belial leaves, while Ultraman, Taro, and Bushido follow him. Meanwhile, at the Plasma Spark Tower, Ultraman Belial arrives at the tower and looks for Father of Ultra. He smashes his Giga Battlenizer on the ground, but Father of Ultra and Mother of Ultra were in the back of him. “Belial!” yelled Father of Ultra. “We meet again Ken!” said Belial. As he looks at him with a sinister look on his face. Ultraman Belial slashes at him, but Father of Ultra dodges. Father of Ultra goes into a fistfight with Belial, he kicks Belial but he grabs Father of Ultra’s foot and trips him. Father of Ultra gets up, but Belial tries to knock him down, He rolls and gets up. Belial fires his Deathcium Ray while Father of Ultra fires his Father Shot. But Belial is, even more, stronger since their last encounter, so Belial uses all of his force and his Deathcium Ray pushes Ken’s Father Shot and it hits Father of Ultra. He falls on his back, and Ultraman Belial walks up to him. Father of Ultra gets up, then Belial punches him in the chest. He tries to resist the pain, and he roundhouse kicks Belial at his abdomen, but Belial resists and swings the Giga Battlenizer and hits Father of Ultra, beating Father of Ultra for ten minutes. After that, Belial chokes Father of Ultra and his claws and eyes glow red. “Heh heh heh. Do you think you can beat me, Ken? You’re weak, and you can’t save your world. I will have absolute power, and this world shall be mine.” cackled Belial, as he was about to drive his claws into Father of Ultra’s chest, only to be stopped by Ultraman, Ultraman Taro, Ultraman King, and Ultraman Bushido! “Stop!” yelled Ultraman King. “Ultraman King?” snarled Belial. “Returning here is a big mistake, Belial,” said Taro. Ultraman King intervenes and Belial battles him. “Belial, you made an ultimate mistake of coming here! You came to steal the Plasma Spark?” Ultraman King interrogated “No. I’m not here to steal the Plasma Spark. I am here to take over the Land of Light! I'll let Father of Ultra and all of you live so that you can witness the gradual destruction of the universe” yelled Belial. Both are at level, Ultraman, Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Bushido watch, until Bushido turned back and see a dark figure holding some sort of device, “Heh, heh, Ultraman King, you’re mine.” as he points the giant device that looks similar to a giant blaster. Bushido sees it charging up, ready to shoot Ultraman King. “Lookout!” yelled Bushido. Ultraman, Ultraman Taro, and Ultraman Bushido jumped out of the way and Ultraman King looked behind him, only to get shot and depower King. “Uugh!” groaned Ultraman King, as Belial kicks King, and Ultraman King unable to get. “Kuratosu!” he yelled. “We meet again King. You’re depowered now so you can’t fight me now,” he said as his stroke his chin. Bushido was about to charge in and fight Kuratosu but his father stops him. “That’s it, I won’t let him hurt Ultraman King or Father of Ultra!” said Bushido as he was about to fight Kuratosu. “No,” said Ultraman. “Dad, why?” he asked. “I don’t want you to get hurt, you’re not ready. And your full potential will awaken when it’s time.” Ultraman explained. He sends a secret message to gather the remaining ultras that are not in the Land of Light and are on missions and other universe ultras. Bushido agrees, hugs his father before leaving the Land of Light. Ultraman Bushido reaches a random asteroid with the last amount of power he has and lands on the moon. He fells on his knees and his color timer flashes. Using all of his power, he slowly collapses because of exhaustion. Just as he was in his last breath, an Ultra appear before him, a silver ultra with 4 metallic pieces of smaller Protectors on his chest, red marking on his upper half, a light blue forehead crystal, and a black neck and lower half, and red arrow markings on his legs. Bushido looked up and it was Orb, Ultraman Orb. “You need help there.” Orb reply. “Are you Ultraman Orb?!” Bushido said. “Yes. You look like you’re in bad shape. What’s your name, young Ultra?” said Orb. “My name is Bushido, Ultraman Bushido,” Bushido replied. “Yes, I’m in bad shape, I used up all my energy so I can send a message. But can you please heal me?” “I will,” answered Orb, as he uses his healing abilities to heal Bushido. “Woah, thanks, Orb,” said Bushido. Orb gives Bushido something, a device that the Orb's light on O-50 has tasked Orb to do so. "What's this?" asked Bushido. "Something you'll need to transform. I got it back at my home world," answered Orb. "Thanks, that will be useful for me," he said. After Orb leaves, Bushido's body begins to change after receiving the device, given by Orb. After the astonishing change, Bushido gets a new base form. He practices his fighting style for a long time, after that he sees Earth and reaches there. FLASHBACK END. Ultraman: Knights of the Cosmos © Gia Dinh Ultraman © Tsuburaya Category:GeedWarrior26 Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Power Up Ex Machina Category:Shoehorning the popular bois into things Category:Somehow managing to screw up banter between Zero and Belial Category:Wait, I have other abilities besides my beam? Category:Injured by big bad = lost original form Category:Copyright at the end